muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Take the Bowl (2002)
Cast Human Cast *Bobby Moynihan, host *Paul Williams, guest *Danny Trejo (video cameo) *Jimmy Kimmel and Guillermo Rodriguez (video cameo) *Thomas Wilkins and the Hollywood Bowl Orchestra *Fred Martin and the Levite Camp Choir Muppet Performers *Dave Goelz: The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Waldorf, Young Waldorf, Beauregard, Snowth, Bill (frog), Randy Pig, Penguin, Frog *Bill Barretta: Pepe the King Prawn, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, Johnny Fiama, Bobo, Mahna Mahna, Big Mean Carl, Croaker, Howard Tubman, Zippity Zap, Roy the Frog, Bubba the Rat, Dog (Bunny Picnic), one of the Elvis' *John Kennedy: Dr. Teeth, Arnie the Alligator, Snowth, Blotch *Eric Jacobson: Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Flower-Eating Monster, George the Janitor, Blue Frackle *Kevin Clash: Sam the Eagle, Lion, Green-furred Frackle, Chicken, Clifford *Brian Henson: Scooter, Janice, Newsman, Sal Minella *Jerry Nelson: Robin, Statler, Young Statler, Sgt. Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Maxine, Droop, Pops, Lenny the Lizard, Guffrey the Vulture, Baskerville, Slim Wilson, Clarissa, Quongo, Koozebanian Phoob *John Henson: Sweetums *Steve Whitmire: Kermit the Frog, Young Kermit the Frog, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Flash, Gil (frog), Mr. Poodlepants, Shakey Sanchez, Green Frackle, Lenny the Gorilla, Jack the Rabbit, Chico the Frog, Andy Pig, Butch the Tiger, Sprocket, Murray the Minstrel, Frog, one of the Elvis' Additional Muppet Performers :Tyler Bunch (Jade Green Frackle, Zeke, Blustering Bellowpane Monster), Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, Rabbit), Peter Linz (Begoony), Joey Mazzarino (Goggles, Purple Frackle, Wesley, Pika), Jim Kroupa, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Jill (frog)), Alice Dinnean (Afghan Hound, Vicki (snake), Chicken), Jennifer Barnhart, Bruce Lanoil (Chip, Mo Frackle, Frog, Penguin), Noel MacNeal, Drew Massey (Larry, Penguin), Kevin Carlson (Penguin), Gregory Ballora, David Greenaway, Carmen Osbahr (Penguin, Chicken), Karen Prell (Warthog, Chicken), Matt Vogel (Raccoon, Aretha, Poison Cackler, Giraffe, Brool the Minstrel), Michelan Sisti, Allan Trautman, Fran Brill (Pink Frackle, Porcupine), Cree Summer (Pilgrim), David Rudman (Wander McMooch, Mudwell the Mudbunny) Muppet Characters :Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Animal, Aretha, Arnie the Alligator, Bananas, Baskerville the Hound, Beaker, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Birds, Blotch, Blue Frackle, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobo, Bossmen, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba the Rat, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Butch the Tiger, Camilla, Chickens, Chip, Chico the Frog, Clarissa, Clifford, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Crocodile, Dog (Bunny Picnic), Dr. Teeth, Droop, Elvises, Flash, Flower Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, Fozzie Bear, Frogs, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gonzo, Goggles, Gorilla, Green Frackle, Green-furred Frackle, Howard Tubman, Inkspots, Jack Rabbit, Jade Green Frackle, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Kermit the Frog, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Lenny the Lizard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lobsters, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Maxine, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Piggy, Mo Frackle, Mr. Poodlepants, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pika, Pigs, Pilgrim, Pink Frackle, Pops, Poison Cackler, The Porcupine, Purple Frackle, Quongo, Raccoons, Raccoon, Rizzo the Rat, Roy the Frog, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Shakey Sanchez, Sheep, Slim Wilson, The Snowths, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Vulture, Vicki (snake), Wander McMooch, Warthog, Wayne and Wanda, Wesley, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Zippity Zap, Zeke, Zoot Segments * Moving Right Along/I've Been Everywhere Man (Kermit and Fozzie sing the song Moving Right Along while driving in a wooden prop car/Rowlf and Bobby Monhiyan sing the song I've Been Everywhere Man) * Send in The Clowns (Johnny Fiama and Sal Minella's singing duet is interrupted by Wander McMooch, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Mildred Huxtetter, Green Frackle, Lew Zealand, and Clarissa dressed as clowns, chasing the singing duo off stage) * Bohemian Rhapsody (Gonzo, Sweetums, Pepe the King Prawn, Miss Piggy, Dr. Teeth, and Bobby Monhiyan take part in the Bohemian Rhapsody) * Parade of Obscure Muppets (Scooter and Kermit watch as overlooked Muppet characters such as Beautiful Day Monster, Blue Frackle, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Green Frackle, Marvin Suggs, Nigel the Conductor, Pops, and Uncle Deadly march by) * Muppet Labs Cloud Connector (Dr. Bunsen Honeydew tests out his new Cloud Connector invention and has Beaker volunter to test it out for him. Poison Cackler, a couple Inkspots, Mo Frackle, Pink Frackle, and Luncheon Counter Monster appear in this segment) Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:2002 Category:The Jim Henson Company